disneyzombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
BAMM
"BAMM" is a song from the Disney Channel movie Z-O-M-B-I-E-S, sung by Zed, Addison, and Eliza. It was written by Ali Dee Theodore, Sergio Cabral, Julian Davis, Sarai Howard and Anthony Mirabella. Background Addison sneaks into a zombie party to hang out with Zed. While singing and doing the draggy leg, Zed reminds Addison how they're not that different, despite the whole human and zombie thing. Trivia *The song was released on October 27th along with a music video as a first look to the movie. *The lyric video was released on Oct 20. Lyrics Zed Welcome To Zombieland It's A Party Go Ahead Everybody Dance Do The Draggy Leg You Surely Can Be A Part Of The Team Gotta Wave The Flag Let Your Freak Flag Fly Gotta Stare When we Pass By Not Your Average Guy So Alive Just On A Different Side Look In My Eyes We're The Same But Different Just Like You I got Hopes and Wishes Itchin' To Show The World What They're Missing It's Our Time Yeah What! I'm About To Show You Eliza What You Gon' Show Me? Zed Guess Nobody Told You Eliza You Ain't Gotta Tell Me? Zed I'm About To Put In Work Eliza Listen This Is My Turf! All BAMM! Oh Man Oh Man I'm The Man Bet Ya Can't Do It Like I Can BAMM! Oh Man Oh Man I'm The Man You A Fan Understand This Is Zombieland BAMM! Oh Man Oh Man I'm The Man Bet Ya Can't Do It Like I Can BAMM! Oh Man Oh Man I'm The Man With The Plan Let Me Do My Dance BAMM! Zed You're In Zombieland Addison What! Zed I'm In Zombieland Addison What! Zed We're In Zombieland All Watch Me Do It Like BAMM! Eliza Yeah, Ready for action We Bout To Blow It Up Party's Going Down But We Bout To Go Up We Got Your Back No Need To Have Worries Zed Now We're All Cool At First It Was Scary And We Can Do A Lot With A Little When You're Caught In The Middle And You Should Do The Same Like I Do The Same You Should Be Yourself It's The Coolest Thing Eliza I'm About To Show You Addison What You Gon' Show Me? Eliza Guess Nobody Told You Addison Girl, You Don't Know Me? Eliza I'm About To Put In Work Zed Listen This Is Our Turf All BAMM! Oh Man Oh Man I'm The Man Bet Ya Can't Do It Like I Can Oh Man Oh Man I'm The Man You A Fan Understand This Is Zombieland Oh Man Oh Man I'm The Man Bet Ya Can't Do It Like I Can BAMM! Oh Man Oh Man I'm The Man With The Plan Let Me Do My Dance Eliza You're In Zombieland Addison What! Eliza I'm In Zombieland Eliza What! We're In Zombieland All Watch Me Do It Like All Oh Oh Oh Man Oh Man Oh Man I'm The Man You Can't Do It Like I Can Oh Man Oh Man I'm The Man With The Plan Let Me Do My Dance BAMM! Video Gallery Bamm2.png BAMMMM1.png WTZL.png disney-s-zombies-1509127710.jpg disney-zombies-1509127265.jpg disney-zombies-dcom-1509127903.jpg BAMM.jpg Category:Songs Category:Group Songs